


everything was blue

by sunkelles



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Humor, Identity Issues, M/M, Skateboarding, bart's abysmal spanish pronunciation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-11
Updated: 2016-09-28
Packaged: 2018-08-14 12:58:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8014945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunkelles/pseuds/sunkelles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a series of bluepulse drabbles with a cheesy name</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. No Bromo

**Author's Note:**

> for some reason these two have been the only ones i've been able to work up a consistent desire to write for recently. so here's some unconnected bluepulse for you. also, i'm a gay white girl so if i fuck up on any spanish or anything just let me know. 
> 
> Chapter 1: Jaime stops calling Bart hermano because he's crushing on him. Bart notices.  
> Chapter 2: some musings on superhero lineages  
> Chapter 3: Bart tries to learn how to skateboard and no he's not jealous of Tye why would you even think that?

"Blue?" Bart says. 

"Yeah?" Jaime asks. 

"You haven't called me her-man-oh in a week," Bart says. 

"Really?" Jaime asks, hoping that Bart will drop it, "I hadn't noticed." Bart rolls his eyes. 

"You stopped mid her-man-oh a few days ago. You called me er- dude, air dude. Like a dude that flies. Not that I don't wish I could fly, but I can't- and you're not calling me her-man-oh on purpose, her-man-oh." How can Bart be so observant and so clueless at the same time? 

"Um," Jaime says. He's almost relieved when Bart interrupts him. 

"I thought we were bros, you know?" Bart says.

"We are," Jaime says, and he rubs his forehead. This is too complicated. He's taking his feelings back to the store and asking for a refund. He doesn't want to feel anything for at least a week after this. 

"Then why aren't we her-man-ohs anymore?" Bart asks. 

"Amigo," he says, "you can be bros without being brothers." 

"Brothers?" Bart asks, a confused look on his face, "I thought her-man-oh meant, like, friend or something." Jaime rolls his eyes. He knows Bart knows how to pronounce the damn word, but he purposely mispronounces it just to get on Jaime's nerves. 

"Technically it means brother," Jaime says.

"As does the English word bro," Khaji Da adds helpfully.

"I don't need the commentary," Jaime mutters. He's lucky that Bart knows him well enough to know when he's talking to Khaji Da, because anyone else on the Team would have sent him that "I can't believe we let a crazy person on the Team" look at this point. 

"So her-man-oh means brother?" Bart asks, sounding less angry than before. He sounds a little hopeful now. 

"Yes. And it can mean friend, kinda like bro in English, but it feels weirder en Español," he says, starting to ramble, "and I just- I don't want to be brothers." _Mierda_ , Jaime just gave more away than he meant to, like way more. Like running a marathon instead of a hundred meter dash sort of more.   
  
"You have shown the Kid Flash your weakness," Khaji Da says, "suggested course of action is termination." Jaime ignores that, even though Khaji's kind of right. He hopes that Bart doesn't know how fucking gay that sounded. Unless, of course, he likes him back. Then he'd really like for him to realize how fucking gay that sounded.   
  
Bart blushes, and Jaime thinks that he caught his drift. Maybe? Possibly? It's hard to tell with Bart sometimes.   
  
"Crash, I don't want to be brothers either," he says, "we should be uh-me-goes instead. That means friends, right?" Jaime doesn't correct him on his pronunciation.

"Sí," he says. 

Bart wraps an arm around him and shouts, "Uh-me-goes!" loud enough that Jaime's cheeks flare in embarrassment. He pushes Bart's arm off, more because he feels he has to than because he wants to.   
  
Bart points at him and says, "uh-me-goes" Jaime nods, and then Bart's pointing turns into finger guns before he bolts away.   
  
That could have probably gone better, but it could have gone worse. At least he thinks it could have gone worse. Friendzoned is better than brotherzoned, right? He can't believe this is something that he has to think about. He's so fucked. 


	2. legacy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the implications of super hero names

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this one's pretty serious compared to the last one, and it's more of character study than anything else. 
> 
> WARNING: this chapter has major spoilers for the season 2 finale so if you're not done with the show, please don't read it until you are. i don't want to be That Asshole who gave away the big spoiler for you.

Bart holds the yellow and red costume in one hand. Costumes look so weird when someone's not wearing them, like a limp banana peel. A costume needs a hero, but a hero needs a costume too. And wow, costumes are loaded with meanings and stories and implications, and Bart doesn't know how to deal with them.  
  
"You gonna change, ese?" Jaime asks, "or are you just gonna stare?" Bart's still in civvies, a red plaid shirt over a Batman t-shirt. He holds the Kid Flash costume in one hand, and the Impulse costume in the other. He clutches them both a little tighter than he needs to.   
  
"I thought you were gonna be Kid Flash," Jaime says, "why do you still have the Impulse costume?"   
  
"I just- I don't know if I want to be Kid Flash," Bart says softly. Jaime sends him a questioning look. He obviously expected some flippant reply, but now Bart's started actually emoting and that's got him interested. Maybe a little concerned. Kid Flash was Wally's thing. Jaime's probably concerned about what that's going to do to him. Bart's concerned about what it might do to him too. 

"Impulse was my thing, my own identity," he says, feeling silly about every word, "I'm Bartholomew Allen II, so that was... that was the first thing that was mine." Which is a really weird thing to care about, after coming from a time where nothing actually belonged to anyone. Where if he were murdered, the crime would be _destruction of property_. Jaime nods his head, like he completely understands. Bart doesn't think he does, but he appreciates the sentiment.   
  
"Legacy's great and all, but I don't know if I want it anymore," he says. It was a fun idea, becoming Kid Flash. At least it was a fun idea before Wally died. Now he can't stand to look at the costume, because it reminds him that he failed his family. Specifically, that he failed Wally. He can't even imagine what having someone in the yellow and red on the Team will do to the older kids, especially what it will do to Artemis.   
  
"At least you get to choose, ese," Jaime says, sounding so much like the first time they'd talked, "you could be Impulse or Kid Flash, or even choose something else. Me? I was always gonna be Blue Beetle after that scarab fused to my back. The Reach's advanced operative on earth." The last phrase sounds acerbic, like the punchline to a sick sort of joke.   
  
"There were two Blue Beetles that came before you though," he says, "and they were both heroes, good ones. It's not a bad legacy." He refuses to let Jaime think that the only connection he has is to the Reach. He deserves so much more than that.   
  
"Can't take the Reach outta the Reach tech," Jaime says.   
  
"Yeah, you can," Bart says, "that's what happened when we took you off mode." Jaime's not going to feel guilty about this again. Bart won't let him.   
  
"Bart-"  
  
"You're not theirs," Bart says. He just- he's never been so adamant about something in his life.   
  
And oh god, Jaime's got an eyebrow raised in that "really, ese?" sort of way and Bart doesn't know how to get this through his thick skull. There's a Blue Beetle who doesn't exist anywhere but in Bart's memory. That Blue Beetle was the Reach's. But Jaime? Jaime is _his_ Blue Beetle. And Bart's not going to let him feel like shit over this. Jaime's still looking at  him with this really doubtful look, and Bart has to say  _something._  
  
What ends up coming out is, "You're yours." That's probably the most accurate way to word it anyway. Jaime has sort of frozen in that weird, awkward place where he doesn't know what to say and Bart doesn't know either. The silence continues for a while, which might only be a few seconds for people who don't run at the speed of light. Bart considers making an awkward, inappropriate comment to break it.  
  
"Are you two coming or not?" Mal calls.   
  
"Be out in a second!" Bart shoots back. _Ugh_ , he's not even sure which costume he's putting on. He holds the two out in front of him again, completely unsure which one he wants to put on his body. Blue's armor slides over him like a second skin. He looks over to Bart, and notices that he hasn't even moved.  
  
"Which one are you putting on?" Jaime asks.   
   
"I don't know," Bart says honestly. Part of him wants to stay Impulse, but he feels like he has to be Kid Flash now. Wally _wanted_ him to be Kid Flash, and his wavering makes him feel like he's spitting on his grave. Bart just doesn't know what to do.   
  
"Whichever one you choose, you're still a dork," Jaime says. Bart smiles. At least he knows Jaime will have his back, no matter what he chooses.   
  
"Hurry up," Mal calls in, "you're a speedster, this shouldn't take you so long."   
  
Bart closes his eyes, and switches the costumes around in his hands a few times. Then, he phases into the one in his right hand. Jaime sends him a shocked look, because oh god he just got naked for a split second in front of him and that's really fucking awkward. Super, amazingly awkward and Bart can't believe that he didn't think of that earlier, but he's definitely not going to acknowledge it. Bart is going to plow right on and hope that Jaime forgets it even happened.    
  
"Race you," Bart says, grinning from ear to ear. He doesn't worry about which costume he's in as he runs out the door. 


	3. one with the board

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bart tries to learn how to skateboard and no he's not jealous of Tye why would you even think that?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's almost bluepulse week, and instead of saving this, i'm posting it. i don't have all that much self control
> 
> also i think that it's so cute that jaime and tye use helmets? is that just a thing that skateboarders do? because i have never met a teenage boy that would touch a helmet. everyone i know over the age of nine thinks that helmets are going to give them cooties. the people i know (myself included) are idiots and won't even wear them four wheeling.

Jaime looks from his skateboard, to his boyfriend, to the wheelchair ramp, to all of the buildings Bart could hypothetically run into, and then back to his boyfriend. 

"If you're not gonna teach me how, just give me the board," Bart says.

"I never said that," Jaime says, exasperation in his voice. 

"The Kid Flash seems combative," Khaji Da says. Jaime ignores him. 

"Why would you even _want_ to skateboard?" Jaime asks skeptically. 

"It looks crash," Bart says, which really isn't an answer. 

"No," Jaime says, "crash is what you'll do if you try to get on one. Remember what happened with the bike?" 

"That wall snuck up on me," Bart says indignantly. Jaime rolls his eyes. 

"Or the heelys-" 

"Stupid anyways," Bart asserts, "why did anyone think those were a good idea? Wheels on shoes? That's just ridiculous."   
  
"The stilts? The unicycle? The ripstick? I'm seeing a pattern here," he says. Jaime is not going to teach Bart yet another thing that can send him barreling into the side of a building.  
  
"Why would you even want to skateboard?" he asks. "You can run faster than light?"   
  
"You always skateboard with Tye," Bart says, and he sounds a little irritated by that, like Jaime's not supposed to do things with his best friend. 

"What's that supposed to mean?" Jaime asks. Bart bites his lip, and frowns, which Jaime really shouldn't think is cute.   
  
"Well, you do it with him all the time," Bart says, sounding a little bitter. Then, Jaime realizes what this is about.   
  
"Are you jealous of Tye?" He asks. He's not sure if he should be irritated or amused that his boyfriend's jealous of his best friend.   
  
"Of course not," Bart says in that "I am lying but I'm even trying to lie well" voice.  Jaime rolls his eyes.  
  
"Yes, I love Tye," he says, which he probably wouldn't have said a year ago when he was still stuck in his "gay is bad and _wow_ I can't be that" phase, "but I don't want to kiss him." The thought's too weird to be honest. He doesn't know if kissing Bart to make his point would be overkill, but he does it anyway. Bart grins when he's done, and Jaime expects the matter to be settled.   
  
"I still want to try this," Bart says, with determination in his voice. Well, if Bart still wants to do this after all that, then there's no way that Jaime's going to be able to stop him. He might as well just let it happen. At least he can take a few precautions and decrease the fallout.   
  
"Alright," Jaime says. He takes his helmet off, and shoves it on Bart's head. Bart sends him a totally confused look. 

"I don't need a helmet," Bart says indignantly. 

"You're not using my board without one," Jaime says, crossing his arms. Jaime's fairly good at this, and he won't get on the thing without a helmet. He definitely doesn't trust his speedster boyfriend not to crack his head open.   
  
"Just, make sure that you don't push off too hard and try to keep your balance," Jaime tells him. He's pretty sure that it's not going to work. Bart sets the board on the ground.   
  
"Which foot do I use?" Bart says.  
  
"Which foot's dominate?" Jaime asks. He thinks about how he might have to go into all the different techniques, and maybe explain the difference between regular and goofy. 

"Alright," Bart says, "I'm going with left." He should have expected that. Bart's the least patient person he's ever met. He already has his left foot on the board. 

"Wait," Jaime says, "you've gotta take this serious-" Bart kicks off and bolts into the fucking wall. He falls onto his back. Jaime holds his head in his hands.   
  
"Owwwww," be groans. He tries to push himself up, and then groans again. He lies back down on the pavement.  
  
"Just leave me here to die," he says, looking up at the sky. Jaime rolls his eyes. Bart is the king of over-reactions. He's still lying on the asphalt, and Jaime realizes that he's not going to get up. Jaime doesn't really want to stay here the whole night. He looks quickly around to see if they're alone, and then armors up. He scoops Bart up in his arms.   
  
"My whole face hurts," Bart groans. He glares up at Jaime, like this is his fault.   
  
"It's not my fault you're an idiot," he says. Bart shrugs, like the matter is debatable.   
  
"Never again," Bart says, which he said after the bike incident, and the ripstick incident, and the unicycle incident.   
  
"Sure cariño," Jaime says, "you can quit _any_ time." Bart sticks out his tongue. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i don't know things about skateboarding.


End file.
